On One
On One is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics 1: B-Nasty I'm on top of my flow like motherfucker I'm gifted That friend zone it never damn existed I'm still the type of dude to get lifted That top contender like I'm really with it I should have taken my chance I was too nice, so let it flash Now I'm about to pass it back like pass it pass Yeah I guess I'm that ass For not fuckin' you in the ass But fuck you for making shit public Now your dealing with the wrath like its tragic Even your cousin said you weren't good for me How's your sore back I heard getting fucked in the backseat was uncomfortable Why'd you tell me all that Did you think you would be a wifey Yeah it's ever so likely How's centrelink paying dollar for dollar bills While you still owing and your car needs towing S.P.L Now I'm on one And I've been grinding on the daily Now I'm on one But you're still acting so shady So do the math, 'cause you blew it I'll be over here, on some new shit Not thinking 'bout you, but you be thinkin' 'bout me There's only room for one, and my loving ain't for free 2: LC Mckenzie Excuse me, while I slide in the DMs I'm laying low, 'cause we link up in the PMs I ain't tryna be your knight in shining armour My last girlfriend nearly took away the charm, ha! Rose from rock bottom, hoes know the anthem I couldn't stand being round you knowing that you cheated Now I'm feeling heated, Matt Barnes with the Clippers Plenty of fish in the sea is what they say though Getting morphed into knowledge like like play dough Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks That's a sound bite When you find a real woman she will treat you right Everything is all worth it when there is a fight But, watch out for dem crazy bitches Tryna play wifey, avoid dem crazy bitches Man you can't cuff me, this ain't your season baby Nah you can't play me, nah nah S.P.L Now I'm on one And I've been grinding on the daily Now I'm on one But you're still acting so shady So do the math, 'cause you blew it I'll be over here, on some new shit Not thinking 'bout you, but you be thinkin' 'bout me There's only room for one, and my loving ain't for free S.P.L You always hit me on the late night You think I'm down for that midnight But I ain't naive anymore Throwing your shit right out the door 'Cause I'm done, I know you're not the one You pulled the trigger but I'm holding the gun Rest in peace, to you and me They all crawl back, eventually S.P.L Now I'm on one And I've been grinding on the daily Now I'm on one But you're still acting so shady So do the math, 'cause you blew it I'll be over here, on some new shit Not thinking 'bout you, but you be thinkin' 'bout me There's only room for one, and my loving ain't for free Category:Songs